


Arrowheads

by Khylara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Dates, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: After attending a fancy dress gala with Phil, Clint and Natasha decide that it's about time for two to become three.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Arrowheads

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom #2! This is for ae misc, who gave me this trio and the prompt first dates after sending me a very pretty blank book. This is her payment for that and the cookies! I ran with it, but didn't expect to quite so quickly! Thank you so much for everything, sweetie! HUGS!
> 
> I also apologize in advance - I still seem to be allergic to capital letters...

Clint pased in front of the full length mirror, his palms sweating as he adjusted his purple tie. "I look like a dork," he said, frowning at the reflection in the mirror.

Natasha glided up to him, resplendent in a jet black beaded evening gown. "Stay still. Your tie is crooked," she instructed. "And you look very nice."

Clint made a face. "Nice. Nice is for ice cream and horseshoes." he paused. "I was aiming for James Bond."

"Then you need to aim lower," she advised him as she finished tying the silk into a perfect bow. She dusted off his shoulders. "There. You're quite handsome. Coulson will be mesmerized."

Clint turned to look again. He had to admit, he did look damn good. "You're coming, too. Right?" he asked nervously.

She sighed; they had talked about this before. "Clint..."

"No, Tasha...you promised," Clint reminded her, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. "There were three tickets and he asked for both of us. **Both of us**. That means we go together. You have to come."

She gave him a look that would have killed a lesser man. "Clint..."

"You promised." He threw in the puppy dog eyes and pouting lip. Neither one of them ever failed.

"They didn't this time. "All right," she conceded. "But if you two start making sheeps eyes at each other in the limo, you're on your own."

"Deal." He adjusted the lapel on his tuxedo jacket. "Should we get flowers?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is Coulson." she reminded him. "We're not getting him flowers of any kind. Besides, he's allergic. And there isn't time."

"But...Tony had that greenhouse on the other end of the roof," Clint commented. "I bet he could get us flowers. Roses."

"No." She folded her arms across her chest. " _Nyet._ No flowers."

He sighed. "Okay. Fine. No flowers." he thought for a moment. "What about cookies? He liked those cherry white chocolate things Bruce made the other day."

An exasperated look crossed her face as she took his by the arm and marched him down th hall. "No flowers. No cookies. Nothing," she pronounced. "It's Coulson. Not some teenage girl lusting after Hawkeye's arrows."

"What? I'm not allowed to be nervous?" he asked as he walked. "Because I am. Scared out of my ass nervous."

"Why?"

"It's Coulson." Clint looked at her. "Do you know how long I've looked at him? Wanted him?"

Natasha did. "Clint...he's watched you for just as long and just as much," she said, putting a hand on his cheek. "Believe me when I tell you...this will be a night to remember."

"For all of us," Clint said, finally smiling. He brushed a lock of red hair out of her eyes. "Remember Pepper? I know for a fact that he's got a thing for red hair."

"Maybe so," she demurred. "But you're the one his eyes light on whenever we're around. I won't spoil that."

"You're not. You're just making it better." He checked his jacket for his wallet; he wasn't going armed. This was a benefit, after all. "Do you have the tickets?"

She nodded. "Right here." She patted the beaded evening bag slung over her bare shoulder. They had tickets to the Met gala at the art museum. A night of dinner, dancing and champagne was definitely what was called for after the month they had just suffered through. "Ready to run the gauntlet?"

Clint heaved a sigh. "Do we have to? I can hear them."

"So can I. Don't worry about the,." She paused. "Coulson is who matters."

"Yeah. You're right." Leaning over, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, being careful not to spoil her make up. "Thanks, Tasha."

She patted his shoulder. "Come on. It's getting late. We were due to meet Coulson in the limo ten minutes ago." Together, they went downstairs and into the kitchen.

They were immediately met by the rest of the Avengers. "You two clean up nice," Steve said as he stirred the pot bubbling on the stove, The smell of tomato sauce and spices filled the air.

Bruce looked up as well and immediately became tongue-tied. "Um...yeah. You...you both look good."

Sauntering over, Tony pulled out his wallet and handed Natasha a black American Express card. "Here. Get yourselves some shiny grape juice or some caviar or something. Go nuts."

Natasha shook her head. "Shield is paying for tonight, Tony. But thank you." She put it back on the kitchen table as she sat down long enough to strap on her shoes.

Standing by the doorway, Rhodey couldn't help but watch as she extended one perfect leg. "Are you actually armed?" he asked, peering closer. "Is that a holster strapped to your ankle?"

She gave him a look. "Of course I am," she said, the diamonds in her ears and in her hair sparkling merrily in the light. "Where else woul I put a gun?"

Thor nodded his approval. "You look very regal, Lady Widow," he said from his chair. "The picture of grace."

She gave him a smile. "Thank you, Thor." She stood up. "I think we're ready."

Clint's face suddenly went white. "Couldn't we just stay here and check on the sauce?" he asked. "It smells like it's burning and it definitely needs more oregano."

She tilted her head, a patient look on her face. "Clint," she said softly. "He's waiting."

He took a deep breath and let it out, color returning to his cheeks. "Yeah, Right, Okay." he looked around at the kitchen full of superheroes and managed a cheeky grin. "Don't wait up."

*****

Clint watched as Phil and Natasha waltzed across the room, a warm feeling filling his chest. _Beautiful,_ he mused as he admited the cut of Coulson's tuxedo. Black tie and cut in the style of a bygone era, he was dapper in a way that stole Clint's vreath away.

He checked his watch. Another hour and they could head back to the tower and safety. Another hour of false smiles, too bright lights, too loud music and too stange smells. Another hour to go.

Natasha watched as she and Coulson danced by Clint's chair. "He's been watching you all night," she said with a smile.

His was bland in return. "I've been doing the same. Where on earth did he find a tuxedo so late?" They had just been messengered the gala tickets the day before.

"Steve, I think. Or Rhodey," she said as she was spun around. "He does look nice, doesn't he?"

"Very. You both do." He gave the agent in his arms a look. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

An innocent look crossed her face. "I just want to see two of my favorite people happy."

He raised an eyebrow. "And I just might believe you," he said. "If there wasn't a stilletto braided in your hair and a pistol strapped to your ankle."

She pouted. "A girl can't keep any secets any more." Just then the band changed it's tune to a faster, less dancable number. "We should get back."

He bowed. "After you." Together they headed back to their table.

Clint grinned at them as they sat back down. "You two look incredible."

Pouring out the last of the champagne, Natasha pushed over a glass as she drained the other. "One more dance," she promised Clint, who was looking a little less panic stricken than before. "One more, and then we can go. All right?"

Clint nodded as he stood up. "It would be my genuine pleasure," he said, holding out his hand. Together, they stepped out onto the dance floor.

Natasha indicated Phil with a nod of her head. "It's working."

"Is it?" Clint craned his head to look, only to be dissapointed. "Coulson was on his phone. "It doesn't look like it's working."

"He's texting Fury. You know anyone above probation status in Shield has to disclose all personal relationships," Natasha reminded him. She stepped back, the overhead lights turning her hair into spun copper. "You have to admit, sharing the tickets was a good idea."

"Okay, I admit it. Sharing the tickets was a fucking great idea," Clint conceded. "But what happens next? We just take him back to the tower and fuck him into next Tuesday?"

She shrugged. "And what's wrong with that?"

He thoguht for a moment. "Not a damn thing," he finally said. "Are you going to make the first move or am I?"

"Why don't we just wait and see?" She looked at the ornate clock on the wall before surveying the room. "We don't want to startle anyone."

Grinning, Clint kissed her cheek. "I fucking love you."

She smiled, demure and perfect. "I know." They headed back to their table. 

Coulson got to his feet, his phone disappearing into his jacket pocket. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Clint nodded as he picked up Natasha's black lace wrap and draped it over her shoulders."All set," he said as he also handed over her purse. He looked up. "Uh oh."

"What?" Natasha asked, confused.

"That reporter that's been bugging Steve is at our five o'clock," Clint said, making a face. Sure enough, a statuesque blond dressed in bright pink sequins was coming straight for them. "What do we do, Sir?"

Natasha reached for her stilletto. "I can take care of her right here."

Phil frowned and waved her off. "The mayor wouldn't take too kindly to any of us taking out any members of the press, no matter how annoying they are. And neither would the other guests." He took a quick look around. "I think I saw a back way out through the kitchen." He led the way.

Lauging, the three of them climbed into the waiting limo in a flurry of jet beads and silk ties. "The door slammed shut and they pulled into traffic. "Fuck, that was a blast," Clint said, still laughing.

Coulson leaned back against the seat cushions. "Did you have a good time?" he asked, smiling as well.

"A lot better than I thought I would," Clint admitted, shrugging. "I never was into all the artsy stuff." He leaned back as well. "You looked great, though. Both of you did."

"As did you, _dushka_ ," Natasha said as she began taking down her hair, slipping the knife into her purse. It cascaded to her shoulders. "Didn't he?"

Phil nodded, an unreadable look on his face. "You did," he said. "Both of you did." He looked down at his hands. "It was an honor to escort you."

Natasha moved closer. "The honor was ours," she said before leaning over to capture his lips in a kiss.

Clint watched, his heart in his throat as Natasha slowly slid a hand over Coulson's thigh. "God, you should see you two," he said, breathess. "Fucking gorgeous."

Natasha drew away a moment later. "So are you," she said, pulling him into a kiss as well. It was enough to short circuit Clint's brain.

Coulson watched, his eyes bright. "Beautiful," he murmured. "You're both so damn beautiful."

Drawing away, Clint reached for Phil's hand. "Stay with us tonight," he invited, his voice quiet. "You'd be more than welcome."

A sad little smile crossed the older man's face. " don't know if that would be suck a good idea," he said. 

"Why wouldn't it be?" Natasha sked, her eyes shining as well. "We've seen you watching us. We both know how you feel, what you want. We want it, too." She slid a perfectly manicured finger over Coulson's cheek. "Don't you?"

Phil smiled. "Tasha...It's a big risk. For all of us. Do you think it's worth it?" He looked at Clint. "Both of you?"

Clint slid even closer, putting a hand over Phil's as well. "Damn straight," he said with a firm nod.

"So do I," Natasha said with a nod of her own, diamonds sparkling brightly. She looked out the window; the limo was pulling up in front of The Avengers tower. "Shall we go upstairs?" Together, the three of them climbed out and headed inside.

Once safely in Natasha's apartment, she kicked off her shoes and tossed them into the living room. "Well?" she said as her black lace wrap landed on the floor as well. "Where were we?"

Clint stepped closer. "Well, I don't know about you," he drawled. "But I think I was here." He pulled Phil into a kiss.

Natasha nodded in approval as she slipped off the single strap to her evening gown. The dress fell to the floor in a glittering black puddle, leaving her in a bright blue strapless lace bra and a skimpy pair of matching panties. "Lovely," she purred, taking Clint's hand in hers. "Let's move this down the hall." Together they went into the bedroom.

Once there Coulson kicked the door shut and looked around. "It suits you," he said, taking in the brass four poster bed, the crystal lamps, the books scattered here and there. He indicated the collection of arrowheads hanging in a frame over her dresser. "Those are unusual. I didn't know you collected them."

"I don't. Clint found them for me in New Mexico," she said as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. Out came two perfect breasts. Taking off her earrings next, she put them on the nightstand and turned the light down low. She glanced out the window at the setting moon. "The stars are out," she remarked. 

"They're as pretty as you are," Clint said, coming up from behind to sweep her hair back and kiss the back of her neck. He turned to look at Phil, who was still standing nearby. "Sir? Mind telling us what the hell you're doing all the way over there?"

"I'm enjoying the view," Phil said with a smile of his own as he walked over. He put his hands around Clint's waist. "Gorgeous," he said into his ear, causing the archer to shiver in response as he slid his jacket off his shoulders. His tie was next, falling to the floor. "Just incredible."

They sat down on the bed, trading hungry kisses back and forth. Phil sighed as Clint began trailing kisses down his neck. "Oh, God...Clint..." He clutched the agent close; his neck was one of his weak spots. "Please..."

Clint moved lower as he hegan undoing buttons. "Perfect," he muttered. "So fucking perfect."

"Yes, you are. You both are," Natasha said softly, scattering kisses wherever she could heach. She wound her arms around his neck, her breasts pressed against his chest. "Put your hands on me, Phil."

Callused fingers slid over Natasha's curves, making her squirm and giggle in response. "Like this?"

"Mmm...yes," she said, arching into the touch. "Nice." her own hands pulled off his jacket, tossing it to the floor. "Off," she ordered, indicating the rest of his suit. "Take all this off. Now."

"Hang on a second, Tasha," Clint said as he slid a hand over her bare foot. "I think we're forgetting something." Unstrapping the ankle holster, he put the gun on the nightstand safely out of the way. "There. Now at least we won't get accidentally shot in the process."

"You have the best ideas," she said, pulling him inf for another kiss. She ruffled his blond hair next. "Clever."

"He'd be even more clever if he got out of those clothes," Phil said pointedly as he finished undressing. He fingered Clint's shirt collar. "I can't wait to see what's underheath."

Clint took the hint. Soon he was naked as well as he pulled a sheet over all three of them. "Takes care of me?" he said with a cheeky grin. "Now what?"

Phil pulled him close. "All you had to do was ask," he said as he kissed him yet again. 

They fell against the pillows, hands romaning as they continued to kiss. Clint bit back a groan as a prefect red fingernail flicked at one of his nipples. "You're killing me here, Tasha," he managed to get out through gritted teeth.

She smiled as she straddled him, his cock brushing the back of her ass. "Can't wait to feel this in me," she said, brushing a kiss against his lips.

Phil straddled Clint's legs next. "And I can't wait to see it," he said as he kissed her bare shoulders. His hands slid lower, brushing against her panties. "But I think we forgot smething else."

She looked down. "Oh." Sliding them off, she dangled them in front of Phil's nose. "Do you want them? You can wear them later if you like."

"Thank you, but they're not my color. Or my size," Phil said as he put them aside. He looked over her shoulder at Clint. "Maybe Clint can wear them later if he wants."

Clint's eyes went wide as his breath quickened. "Hell, yeah," he said, his voice full of enthusiasm. "I've never had the chance to wear something so pretty before."

"Later," Phil said, nuzzling Tasha's neck as his hands slid upward to cup her breasts. "I hate to keep a lady waiting. especially one so lovely."

Tasha tossed her head back. "Love your hands," she purred, biting her lip as she sank down onto Clint's hard cock. "Oh...yes."

"Fuck, yes," Clint cursed, tangling his fingers with Phil's as they both held Natasha steady. " There you go...so sweet."

The bed began to creak in time with their movements, Clint's moans echoing Phil's and Natasha's soft cries. The full moon's light shone through the window, bathing them in silvery light as Clint picked up the pace and thrusted upward. He clutched at the sheets surrounding him with his free hand; it wouldn't take much more.

The end came a moment later; Clint's eyes screwed shut and a moan escaped him as he came. Natasha climaxed a moment later, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she rocked against him. Phil came a moment after that, Tasha's name on his lips as he spurted all over her back and ass.

They collapsed onto the bed, all three of them breathing heavily. "Fucking hell," Clint muttered, swiping at his eyes. It had almost been too much, being with the two people he loved most in the world. "Love you. Love you both."

"My thoughts exactly," Phil said as he reached over the side of the bed. Picking up a discarded t-shirt, he cleaned Natasha off as best as he could. "I'm afraid we're all going to need a shower," he apologized.

"In the morning," she said, her eyes already closing. She snuggled close. "Stay. Both of you."

Clint reached down and pulled a blanket over them both next. "Definitely staying," he said, kissing her disheveled hair. "Phil?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Phil said, his voice soft as he wrapped his arms around them both. "Sleep, both of you. I'll make breakfast in the morning."

Clint's face lit up. "Blueberry pancakes and bacon?"

Phil nodded as he closed his own eyes. "I wouldn't make anything else."

They fell asleep like that, lost in the promise of each other and blueberry pancakes in the morning.


End file.
